


Grand Theft Octo (tłumaczenie PL)

by MobyDick



Series: Octo!Steve [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, magia magia wszędzie, transformacja w zwierzaka, trochę crack!fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Danny nie uważa się za specjalistę od głowonogów, ale w zasadzie jest pewien, że normalne ośmiornice nie kręcą się po dokach, upijając się kradzionym piwem.Spin-off serii, dodany tutaj gościnnie jako bonus (ツ)5/6





	Grand Theft Octo (tłumaczenie PL)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grand Theft Octo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044499) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



 

 

\- To ośmiornica, brachu - podpowiada uczynnie Meka, błyskając białymi zębami w stanowczo zbyt rozbawionym uśmiechu.

Danny posyła mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Doskonale wie, jak wygląda ośmiornica - Grace regularnie zmusza go do oglądania Animal Planet. Podnosi rękę i groźnie celuje palcem w swojego partnera.

\- Przestań się szczerzyć. Przecież wiem, że to cholerna ośmiornica! Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego jest niebieska. Czy one zwykle nie są brązowe albo czerwonawe?

Obaj wpatrują się w wodę przy portowym nabrzeżu, na którym właśnie stoją. Wspomniana ośmiornica gapi się na nich, jakby ich oceniała, co Danny uznaje za niepokojące. Ale w końcu Danny'ego niepokoiło wszystko, co miało związek z tym przeklętym opanowanym przez ananasy okruchem wulkanicznej skały.

\- Taa, nieczęsto widuje się ośmiornice olbrzymie tej wielkości w takim kolorze, ale to nie jest coś niespotykanego. Potrafią zmieniać ubarwienie i są naprawdę inteligentne. Ten tutaj to też całkiem spory okaz.

\- Och. Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć - odpowiada z powątpiewaniem Danny i mruga zaskoczony, kiedy ośmiornica unosi jedną mackę, machając do niego nieśmiało. Niemalże podniósł rękę, by odwzajemnić ten gest, ale pośpiesznie ją opuszcza i z westchnieniem obraca się do Meki. Świetnie, a teraz ma halucynacje. Wszystko przez ten nadmiar cholernego hawajskiego słońca - najwyraźniej ta wyspa ma szkodliwy wpływ na jego zdrowie.

Danny od trzech miesięcy pracuje dla [Aloha Security](https://alohasecurityhawaii.com/) i ma ochotę wyć z nudów. Jego jedynym obowiązkiem jest patrolowanie magazynów mieszczących się wzdłuż doków Honolulu Harbor, czasami w towarzystwie Meki, i tylko od czasu do czasu musi pogonić jakiegoś pijaczka-włóczęgę albo patykowatego dzieciaka z puszką farby w sprayu próbującego nabazgrać coś na którymś ze statków lub na ścianie magazynu. W HPD wciąż nie było żadnych wolnych etatów i z tego właśnie powodu on, detektyw sierżant Daniel Williams, odznaczony funkcjonariusz policji, mający na swoim koncie 89 rozwiązanych śledztw w sprawie morderstw, do niedawna mieszkający w Newark, w tej chwili ma na sobie drapiący poliestrowy uniform ochroniarza, do kompletu z fałszywą odznaką i tanimi butami, które piszczały przy każdym kroku. Na samą myśl o tym, Danny od nowa opłakuje swoją utraconą godność.

Meka przychodzi w weekendy, żeby nieco dorobić do swojej policyjnej pensji, dzięki czemu on i Amy wreszcie będą mogli sobie pozwolić na wpłatę zaliczki na kupno domu. Ceny nieruchomości na Oahu są skandalicznie wysokie, co również tłumaczyło, dlaczego Danny mieszka teraz w maleńkiej, rojącej się od [pareczników](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pareczniki), podobnej do szczurzej nory kawalerce, 5000 mil od rodzinnego domu, tylko po to by mieć możliwość spędzenia co drugiego weekendu ze swoją córeczką. W każdy sobotni i niedzielny wieczór spotyka się z Meką przy Doku nr 6, gawędzą przez kilka minut, a następnie idą każdy w swoją stronę patrolować przydzielony im teren i spotykają się znowu pod koniec zmiany. Nocne dyżury są szczególnie nieciekawe.

\- No więc wpadliście na jakiś trop w sprawie zniknięcia tego gościa, McGarretta?

\- Nie, brachu, i przez to Chin Ho Kelly zaczyna się zachowywać jak _lolo_. W jednej chwili Steve ścigał podejrzanego w Doku nr 4, a w następnej Chin i Kono aresztują tego typka, ale po McGarretcie nie ma ani śladu. Znaleźli jego broń leżącą na pomoście i nawet wskoczyli do wody, żeby sprawdzić, czy ich podejrzany go nie sprzątnął.

\- Dziwne. Byli jacyś świadkowie?

\- Tylko Cioteczka Pua, ta bezdomna, która kręci się w pobliżu [muzeum morskiego](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii_Maritime_Center). Powiedziała, że Steve wpadł na nią, zwalając ją z nóg, i pobiegł dalej, nie mówiąc nawet przepraszam. Nazwała go "niewychowanym haole".

\- Huh. No cóż, do zobaczenia o północy.

Danny z roztargnieniem żegna Mekę machnięciem ręki, po czym rozdzielają się robić obchód swoich części portu. Wkrótce przyłapuje się na tym, że rozmyśla nad zagadkowym zniknięciem byłego Navy SEALsa. Wszystkie miejscowe media trąbiły o tej historii, kiedy przybył na Hawaje.

Danny jest detektywem. Detekcja weszła mu w krew, nie potrafi pohamować swoich detekcyjnych zdolności, przez co jest tak cholernie dobry w swojej robocie, ale też właśnie przez to jego małżeństwo zakończyło się rozwodem. Zapisuje sobie w pamięci, żeby później spytać Mekę, czy mógłby zdobyć dla niego kopię akt tej sprawy. Być może spojrzenie na nią świeżym okiem okaże się pomocne. Danny i tak potrzebuje jakiegoś hobby, a nie ma mowy, żeby zanurzył choćby stopę w tym rojącym się od rekinów i meduz oceanie albo przesiadywał na plaży, pozwalając, by piasek dostał mu się w niecenzuralne miejsca, a jego jasna irlandzka cera usmażyła się na skwarkę.

Około dwudziestej Danny stwierdza, że pora na kolację, więc kieruje się do maleńkiej stróżówki i ze stojącej tam maleńkiej lodówki wyjmuje swoją żałosną papierową torebkę z jedzeniem. To pogodny, księżycowy wieczór, zatem postanawia zjeść na zewnątrz i uprzyjemnić sobie posiłek podziwianiem widoków. Miejskie światła wyglądają naprawdę pięknie po przeciwnej stronie portu. Siada na krawędzi nabrzeża i wyciąga z torebki swoją samotną kanapkę z pastrami oraz puszkę pospolitego piwa korzennego. Gdzieś dokładnie na tym nabrzeżu zaginął Steve McGarrett.

\- No więc tak. McGarrett, co się z tobą stało? - mamrocze pod nosem, odgryzając kęs kanapki i popijając go sporym łykiem piwa.

W następnym momencie prawie krztusi się na śmierć, gdy pod jego stopami rozlega się głośny, entuzjastyczny plusk, a mokra bańkowata głowa w niebieskie cętki wynurza się raptownie z morskiej toni i spogląda na niego z nadzieją swoimi wielkimi oczami, burząc spokojną powierzchnię wody wszystkimi ośmioma kończynami.

\- Ej, ej, ej! Psiakrew!

Danny gorączkowo podrywa się na nogi i odskakuje od krawędzi nabrzeża, przy okazji niemal wypuszczając z rąk swoją kolację. Widział w życiu całą masę kiepskich horrorów o wodnych stworzeniach, dzięki wielkie, i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru skończyć jako przekąska ośmiornicy. Przyciskając kanapkę i puszkę z napojem do swojej piersi, Danny patrzy z rezerwą, jak jedna z macek unosi się ponad krawędź nabrzeża... i uczynnie macha w jego stronę garścią serwetek, które w całym tym zamieszaniu upuścił.

Z nadal łomoczącym sercem, Danny ośmiela się wrócić do miejsca, w którym siedział, i ostrożnie zagląda do wody. Znajoma ogromna niebieska ośmiornica wpatruje się w niego i bezgłośnie podaje mu obecnie rozmoczone serwetki. Wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze, Danny zmusza się do wzięcia się w garść i sadowi się ponownie na nabrzeżu. Tym razem przezornie siada po turecku i nie zwiesza nóg poza krawędź, gdzie znalazłyby się w zasięgu podstępnych, potencjalnie niebezpiecznych macek. Serwetki zostają starannie złożone obok niego, po czym macka ośmiornicy po cichu znika w wodzie. Danny podejrzewa, że właśnie przeżywa bardzo interesujące załamanie psychiczne.

\- Taa... um, dzięki?

Świetnie, jakby miał w życiu za mało upokorzeń, teraz jeszcze przyszło mu rozmawiać na głos z osobliwymi niebieskimi ośmiornicami, które najwidoczniej pałętały się w dokach i usiłowały nawiązać komunikację na linii głowonóg-człowiek. Może jednak to tylko halucynacja? Nic dziwnego, że Meka nazywa go _howlie_. Prychając z niesmakiem, Danny odgryza kolejny kęs kanapki i przeżuwa w zamyśleniu, jednocześnie przyglądając się badawczo swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi, który również obserwuje go z zainteresowaniem. Danny chichocze w duchu, ponieważ doprawdy... rzeczywiście zachowuje się jak dureń. Bądź co bądź, to tylko ośmiornica, a nie osoba, zaś Danny najwyraźniej doszukuje się w jej poczynaniach większej inteligencji, niż powinien.

\- A więc, kolego, masz jakieś imię? - pyta jowialnie, szczerząc się w przyjaznym uśmiechu.

Uśmiech gaśnie na jego twarzy, kiedy z wody wynurza się macka i zdecydowanym ruchem kładzie parę nieśmiertelników obok jego lewej stopy. Tym razem kanapka Danny'ego faktycznie ląduje mu na kolanach, a Danny gorąco żałuje, że jego puszka piwa korzennego nie zawiera czegoś znacznie mocniejszego, ponieważ gdy dochodzi do siebie na tyle, by podnieść te identyfikacyjne zawieszki, wygrawerowane na nich słowa _McGarrett, Steven J., US NAVY_ wraz z numerem ubezpieczenia społecznego mrugają do niego odbitym światłem sodowej latarni.

Jak, do licha, zdoła się z tego wytłumaczyć przed porucznikiem Kellym? Danny podejrzewa, że dowód rzeczowy dostarczony przez ośmiornicę nie spotka się z życzliwym przyjęciem ani w HPD, ani w siedzibie 5-0, zwłaszcza kiedy zostanie przedstawiony przez blondwłosego _howlie_ -outsidera. Jakim cudem to w ogóle możliwe? I dlaczego on nadal siedzi na nabrzeżu i gada do jakiejś ryby? Danny patrzy spode łba na olbrzymiego głowonoga, który z kolei mierzy go wojowniczym spojrzeniem. Za jakie grzechy ma takie życie?

\- Ty chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robisz! Jak mam wyjaśnić skąd to wziąłem?

I czemu w dalszym ciągu zwraca się do ośmiornicy, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi? Wspomniana ośmiornica wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco skrzyżowawszy dwie macki, a trzecią uderza niecierpliwie w powierzchnię wody, czekając, aż Danny skojarzy fakty. Danny krzywi się z irytacją. Jakaś ośmiornica nie będzie go osądzać!

Danny nabiera powietrza, by przystąpić do jednego ze swoich typowych monologów, lecz nagle zerka podejrzliwie na swoją puszkę piwa korzennego z Wal-Martu. A niech to, już on się postara, żeby tamtejsza obsługa klienta poznała jego opinię o takich praktykach. Faszerowanie stałych klientów halucynogenami w tanim napoju było niedopuszczalne w żadnej postaci, nawet w przypadku nikczemnej megakorporacji. Poderwawszy się na nogi, rusza zdecydowanym krokiem do samochodu, żeby załatwić sobie wolne z powodu choroby, ignorując przy tym głośne (rozpaczliwe) pluśnięcia za swoimi plecami. Następnie jedzie prosto do domu z zamiarem zażycia antidotum w postaci czegoś z procentami.

Dopiero siedząc na swojej tandetnej rozkładanej sofie, z ekonomicznym opakowaniem aspiryny w jednej ręce i butelką piwa w drugiej, Danny orientuje się, że wciąż trzyma nieśmiertelniki McGarretta. Ostrożnie, aby nie dotykać samych zawieszek, pakuje je do zamykanego woreczka na dowody. Danny jest gliniarzem i nie może zignorować materiału dowodowego, nawet będącego efektem halucynacji. Jeżeli nadal będą leżały na jego stoliku, kiedy się rano obudzi, to podrzuci je do 5-0. Z tym postanowieniem połyka trzy tabletki i zmusza się, żeby się położyć i zasnąć.

Torebka z nieśmiertelnikami, leżąca niewinnie w plamie porannego słońca wpadającego przez okno, jest pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Danny widzi po przebudzeniu

Blondyn przewraca się na plecy i z żałosnym jękiem nakrywa głowę poduszką. Psiakrew. Najbliższe dwa dni ma wolne od pracy i nie zobaczy się z Gracie, co umiliłoby mu czas, zatem bierze się w garść i zaczyna się ubierać. Mając na uwadze profesjonalny wygląd, wybiera śnieżnobiałą koszulę, ciemnografitowe spodnie i włoskie błyszczące czarne półbuty, a starannie ułożone włosy oraz czarny jedwabny krawat zawiązany pod szyją uzupełniają jego wizerunek.

Usatysfakcjonowany, że przynajmniej sprawia wrażenie zdrowego psychicznie, zabiera torebkę z dowodem rzeczowym, po czym maszeruje do swojego samochodu. W drodze do Pałacu Iolani udaje mu się opamiętać i kiedy zatrzymuje się na miejscu parkingowym, postanawia, że zgłosi po prostu, że znalazł nieśmiertelniki McGarretta na końcu nabrzeża, i pozwoli, by 5-0 zatroszczyło się o resztę. Bądź co bądź, Danny ma w planach zatrudnić się w HPD w najbliższym czasie i zdecydowanie nie chce zaczynać tej pracy z reputacją zaklinacza ośmiornic. Będąc już w środku, z łatwością odnajduje spis urzędów mieszczących się w budynku, a następnie kieruje się na górę do przestronnych gabinetów zajmowanych przez 5-0. Ma nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakąś recepcję, gdzie będzie mógł zostawić nieśmiertelniki i dyskretnie się wymknąć, ale nie ma takiego szczęścia.

Zamiast tego znajduje szczupłą Hawajkę o zmęczonych oczach i ponurego Koreańczyka o kościach policzkowych, które mogłyby kroić masło, wpatrujących się w jakieś akta widniejące na podwieszanych monitorach połączonych z imponującym skomputeryzowanym stołem. Chociaż Danny z wielką chęcią spędziłby tam więcej czasu (będąc z natury osobnikiem dociekliwym, nie wścibskim, dziękuję bardzo), stara się mówić krótko i rzeczowo, jednak nie jest doprawdy zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy zostaje poddany intensywnemu przesłuchaniu. Odpowiada grzecznie, ale zwięźle, i dwadzieścia minut później udaje mu się wyjść - po tym jak wtrąca nazwisko Meki jako kogoś, kto może za niego poręczyć. Mimo to nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy tuż przed opuszczeniem siedziby 5-0 zerka przez ramię i widzi własną twarz wyświetloną na jednym z wiszących monitorów.

Danny pochwala tę ich nieufność. Sam również sprawdzałby każdego, gdyby to jego partner zaginął bez śladu.

Uporawszy się ze sprawą nieśmiertelników Steve'a, orientuje się, że nie ma nic więcej do roboty. Wmawiając sobie, że potrzeba mu paru dobrych książek do czytania, rusza do biblioteki. Na miejscu chwyta egzemplarz najnowszego kryminału Dona Winslowa, po czym być może tak jakby mimochodem udaje mu się zawędrować do działu oceanografii i biologii morskiej, gdzie przegląda kilka książek na temat lokalnej podwodnej fauny. Jeżeli przy okazji wertuje szereg interesujących publikacji dotyczących głowonogów, to jest to całkowicie niezamierzone.

Dopiero gdy przyłapuje się na tym, że od dwóch godzin siedzi przed komputerem, googlując wszystko co jest w stanie wyszukać odnośnie sprawy McGarretta, rzeczywiście przyznaje się do tego, że owszem, faktycznie (nieoficjalnie) zajmuje się tym śledztwem. Znajduje kilkanaście doskonałych artykułów autorstwa dziennikarki Lori Weston, która najwyraźniej zadurzyła się jak diabli w tym facecie, jeśli entuzjazm tryskający z jej reportaży miałby o czymś świadczyć. Kobieta wyśmienicie się spisała, relacjonując jego imponującą militarną karierę w SEALsach oraz w Wywiadzie Wojskowym, a nawet odwiedziła miejsce zbrodni i opracowała szczegółową mapę, uzupełnioną pomiarami i zdjęciami z terenu, gdzie zniknął McGarrett. Weston ośmieliła się też stawić czoła szaleństwu i przeprowadziła wywiad ze świadkiem, czyli bezdomną Cioteczką Pua.

Danny odruchowo ściąga wszystkie te informacje na swój pendrive, który nosi na breloczku z kluczami - nie tylko ze względu na wysokiej rozdzielczości fotografię McGarretta (facet ma absurdalnie długie rzęsy) w ciemnym galowym mundurze, lecz dlatego, że reporterka dołączyła także zdjęcie Cioteczki Pua i wspomniała w artykule, że choć przez połowę rozmowy staruszka paplała o niewychowanych młodych ludziach, to przez drugą połowę plotła coś o ośmiornicach i o tym, że są one o wiele bardziej kulturalne.

W następnej chwili Danny powiększa zdjęcie Cioteczki i uświadamia sobie, że oto wpatruje się w parę bystrych brązowych oczu. Ów chytre oczy otacza pomarszczona, przebiegła twarz pod burzą skłębionych białych włosów nakrytych oklapłym słomkowym kapeluszem ozdobionym girlandami _lei_ i muszelkami ślimaków. Danny odchyla się od komputera i zaciska mocno palce na grzbiecie swojego nosa.

Psiakrew.

Jeżeli istnieje coś, co Daniel Jacob Williams potrafi rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka, to jest to czarownica.

Wzdychając głęboko, wznosi błagalne spojrzenie ku niebu, bo ma pełną świadomość, że teraz jest zdany wyłącznie na siebie i jeśli nie będzie postępował ostrożnie i z szacunkiem w swoim dążeniu do rozwiązania tej sprawy, to prawdopodobnie spędzi resztę życia pełzając po dnie oceanu, grając w muszelkowe pchełki ze Steve'em-ośmiornicą. Obie strony rodziny Danny'ego wywodzą się ze "starego kraju" - ze strony matki ma powiązania z Sycylią, zaś strona ojca wciąż jest głęboko zakorzeniona w Irlandii.

Danny dorastał pod okiem nie jednej, lecz dwóch budzących grozę babć. Obie nestorki nie tylko siały postrach w swoich sąsiedztwach, gdzie rządziły żelazną pięścią, ale też łączyła je bliska zażyłość, a Danny'emu przypadł niewątpliwy zaszczyt być pierworodnym synem swoich rodziców, czyli również rzecz jasna ulubionym (rozpuszczonym jak dziadowski bicz) wnukiem. Nauczył się wielu rzeczy w pachnących bazylią, czosnkiem i kapustą kuchniach, i nie chodziło jedynie o rodzinne przepisy sztuki kulinarnej (aczkolwiek ani jego lasagne, ani gulasz z jagnięciny nie mają sobie równych).

 _Nana_ Carlotta wywodziła z długiej linii sycylijskich _streghe._ * Jej rodzona prapra-i tak dalej-babka tylko cudem wymknęła się Inkwizycji i ruszyła na tułaczkę, niby przypadkiem uwodząc z sobą najstarszego syna Łowcy Czarownic. Babunia Bride pochodziła z [hrabstwa Clare](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clare_\(hrabstwo\)) oraz z długiej linii wiedźm-szamanek* i przybyła do New Jersey, gdzie spokojnie przystąpiła do zaludniania połowy stanu tuzinem jasnowłosych, hałaśliwych i temperamentnych potomków Williamsów. Stwierdzenie, że ich gorliwy katolicyzm był zaledwie cienką fasadą kryjącą wiarę w Starą Religię, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem - bądź co bądź, czy istniała lepsza kryjówka niż taka na widoku, przed ołtarzem wpływowego Kościoła?

Pogodzony z faktem, że to nie koniec jego poszukiwań, Danny spędza następne parę godzin w dziale poświęconym Mitologii Hawajów i ostatecznie wypożycza pół tuzina opasłych ksiąg - po tym jak jego żołądek wszczyna natarczywą i donośną kampanię, domagając się jedzenia, a bibliotekarka śmieje się z niego bezgłośnie.

Zachowując resztki godności, wychodzi z biblioteki, wrzuca swoje książki do samochodu i udaje się do małej wietnamskiej restauracyjki, gdzie zamawia miskę wołowego [pho](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ph%E1%BB%9F) wielkości swojej głowy. Po lunchu, bez namysłu jedzie w stronę muzeum morskiego. Zostawia auto na parkingu i przez kilka godzin wałęsa się po okolicy, spalając pochłonięte kalorie, jednak nigdzie nie ma ani śladu Cioteczki Pua. W pewnym sensie Danny czuje wdzięczność z tego powodu, ponieważ doprawdy nie jest jeszcze gotowy, aby z nią porozmawiać.

W którymś momencie dociera do niego, że wędruje wzdłuż doków, które patroluje nocami. Grupa sportowych wędkarzy, rozmawiających i wymachujących rękami, przyciąga jego uwagę, więc podchodzi do nich na tyle blisko, by zorientować się o co to całe zamieszanie. Trzech mężczyzn śmieje się i rzuca drwiące teksty pod adresem czwartego, który z oburzenia poczerwieniał jak burak i zaczyna wrzeszczeć na swoich kolegów:

\- Mówię prawdę! Ta przeklęta ośmiornica wyskoczyła nagle z wody i ukradła skrzynkę piwa, którą kupiłem, prosto z tego przeklętego pomostu!

\- Brachu, powinieneś trzymać się z daleka od _pakalolo_! Jeśli zapomniałeś przynieść browar, to wystarczyło powiedzieć, stary.

Nie przerywając swoich protestów, nieszczęsny facet idzie za pozostałą trójką wzdłuż nabrzeża, do przycumowanej tam sportowej łodzi.

Danny nie uważa się za specjalistę od głowonogów, ale w zasadzie jest pewien, że normalne ośmiornice nie kręcą się po dokach, upijając się kradzionym piwem. Tak w ogóle, jak właściwie ośmiornice piją w oceanie? Rusza ku końcowi pomostu, gdzie ostatnim razem widział swojego mackowatego przyjaciela. Woda z łagodnym pluskiem rozbija się o słupy podtrzymujące całą konstrukcję, a tuż obok przepływa mały zielony żółw. Nigdzie nie widać markotnej, pijanej niebieskiej ośmiornicy.

Danny stoi tam przez kilka minut, próbując wymyślić dokąd sam by się udał, gdyby jako głowonóg chciał urządzić libację, ale praktycznie nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Właśnie gdy ma zamiar ruszyć w dalszą drogę, słyszy chlupot i potężne, wilgotne beknięcie, które odbija się imponującym echem dokładnie pod jego stopami i wywołuje minifalę przy filarach pomostu. Danny prycha z rozbawieniem, ale serio - czy ktoś mógł winić tego faceta? W jednej chwili jesteś seksownym komandorem Marynarki, a w następnej zostajesz bliskim kuzynem kałamarnicy.

\- McGarrett? Wiem, że tam jesteś. Zostało ci jakieś piwo?

Danny siada na krawędzi nabrzeża, wcześniej rozglądając się ukradkiem, aby mieć pewność, że nikt nie zdoła go podsłuchiwać. Bądź co bądź, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej mu trzeba jest reputacja świra, który gada sam do siebie albo do miejscowej fauny (a jeśli przypadkiem nastoletni Danny wielokrotnie wyciągał swojego pomylonego, uganiającego się za duchami kuzyna Vince'a z aresztu, to im mniej się o tym mówiło, tym lepiej). Mija kilka minut niezmąconej ciszy, po czym do Danny'ego dociera brzęknięcie szkła o szkło i dosyć chwiejna macka wynurza się z wody i głośno stawia butelkę piwa na pomoście, a następnie raczej żałośnie wczepia się w deski.

\- A więc wkurzyłeś Cioteczkę Pua. Masz jakiś pomysł, jak odwrócić to zaklęcie?

Danny pociera skronie, czując narastającą migrenę, bo przecież, racja, ma do czynienia z ośmiornicą... co oznacza brak strun głosowych. Może ma więcej wspólnego z Vince'em, niż przypuszczał. Po chwili nad wodą pojawia się jeszcze jedna macka, a jej koniuszek z pijacką koordynacją kreśli w powietrzu krzywą pętlę, co najwidoczniej w języku migowym ośmiornic znaczy: Pojęcia nie mam.

\- Taa, kolego, ja też nie.

Koniec końców po prostu dotrzymują sobie towarzystwa - Danny siedząc na pomoście, a Steve unosząc się na wodzie pod spodem - i dzielą się resztą Longboardów, które Steve sobie przywłaszczył. Danny obiecuje, że zrobi co w jego mocy, żeby zdjąć z niego ten urok, co przypieczętowują uściskiem dłoni i macki. Wreszcie Danny, relatywnie ubzdryngolony, wraca do swojego zaparkowanego samochodu, wcześniej zapewniając obecnie wyraźnie zielonkawo-nakrapianego Steve'a, że pojawi się w pracy w niedzielę wieczorem, a do tego czasu Steve ma nie rzucać się w oczy. Kiedy Danny oddala się od nabrzeża, kolejne donośne beknięcie rozlega się spod pomostu.

A przynajmniej Danny ma nadzieję, że to było beknięcie.

Po ostrożnej jeździe do domu i niezamierzonej króciutkiej drzemce (ledwo usiadł i cyk, zasnął), zabiera się za wertowanie książek z biblioteki, próbując wczuć się w klimat hawajskiej magii. Znajduje mnóstwo historii o ludziach przemieniających się w rekiny, ale ani jednej wzmianki o przemianie w ośmiornicę. Najwyraźniej Cioteczka Pua ma dość czarne poczucie humoru. Danny z lekkim zaniepokojeniem odkrywa, że [Pele](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pele_\(bogini\)) nadal trzyma się w pobliżu wysp i upodobała sobie przybieranie od czasu do czasu postaci starszej kobiety albo ponętnej rudowłosej ślicznotki - w związku z czym Danny zapisuje sobie w pamięci, by od tej pory traktować z wyjątkową uprzejmością każdą napotkaną hawajską kobietę. Wreszcie zamyka ostatnią z książek i postanawia sprawdzić, czy uda mu się namierzyć autentycznego [kahunę](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kahuna), który byłby chętny udzielić mu jakichś wskazówek i nie próbował sprzedać mu płyt z hawajską muzyką ludową, lekcji tańca _hula_ lub kryształów.

Jedynym punktem zaczepienia, jaki przychodzi Danny'emu na myśl, jest Shamu, znany także jako Kamekona - wielkolud, który prowadzi ulubione przez Gracie stoisko z shave ice. Danny jest prawie pewny, że Shamu macza swoje tłuste paluchy w każdym pokątnym interesie na wyspie, ale prócz tego zna (lub jest krewnym) każdego na Oahu i docierają do niego wszystkie najlepsze plotki. Innymi słowy, facet jest najlepszą wtyczką, z jaką Danny się w życiu spotkał.

Kamekona dość ochoczo wysłuchuje jego prośby, a następnie po chwili zastanowienia (na tyle długiej, że Danny rzuca na ladę dwudziestodolarowy banknot jako szeleszczącą zachętę) posyła Danny'emu przebiegłe spojrzenie i mówi mu, żeby poszedł zobaczyć się z Mamo, który prowadzi wypożyczalnię desek surfingowych na plaży, i żeby mu powiedział, że przysyła go Kamekona.

Danny jest w drodze we wskazane miejsce, kiedy słyszy w radiu komunikat o zabawnym incydencie na lokalnej przystani, gdzie wielka ośmiornica najwyraźniej napadła na turystę i ukradła jego kamerę. Danny'ego niezbyt zaskakuje wiadomość, że według opisu podejrzany był "wielki, niebieski i miał lepkie macki". Wzdychając, Danny zawraca samochód i rusza w stronę nabrzeża. Trochę się cieszy, że obecnie pracuje jako zwykły ochroniarz, bo naprawdę nie chce być tą osobą, która aresztuje Steve'a. Poza tym, nie ma przy sobie tylu par kajdanek, żeby go przymknąć, no i wątpi, czy wytrzeźwiałka w HPD jest wyposażona w akwarium, do którego można by go wsadzić.

Odnajduje Steve'a bez najmniejszego trudu w wodzie pod "ich" pomostem, lecz jego nieuchronne kazanie na temat co dokładnie znaczy nierzucanie się w oczy oraz jakie potencjalne konsekwencje idą w parze z nową złodziejską karierą głowonoga nie dochodzi do skutku, kiedy Steve wynurza się na powierzchnię, wywijając w podnieceniu skradzioną kamerą, a Danny ma szansę rzucić okiem na nagranie zrobione tym drogim, wodoodpornym urządzeniem. Po dziesięciu minutach filmu przedstawiającego raczej pulchną, piegowatą, spaloną słońcem i przystrojoną łańcuchami _lei_ rodzinkę ze Środkowego Zachodu, która macha do kamery, stojąc przed różnymi pułapkami na turystów, nagranie przenosi się na poziom wzroku ośmiornicy i ukazuje kilka podejrzanych postaci, ładujących na statek jedne z największych bel trawki, jakie Danny kiedykolwiek widział.

Steve zdołał nawet zrobić chwiejne zbliżenia nazwy statku, numeru [slipu](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slip_\(%C5%BCeglarstwo\)) oraz twarzy przestępców (pomijając sporadyczne pojawianie się czubka macki w kącie kadru). Danny wbrew sobie jest pod wrażeniem zaangażowania Steve'a w jego pracę pomimo ewidentnego kaca - ubarwienie Steve'a w dalszym ciągu ma raczej chorobliwy odcień bladej zieleni - oraz faktu, że nadal jest on, cóż, ogromnym _Enteroctopus dofleini_.

Steve wpatruje się w niego z nadzieją i Danny odruchowo oferuje, że powiadomi policję. Bądź co bądź, dowód to dowód, a tych gości należało przyskrzynić, zanim opuszczą przystań. Steve obdarza go ośmiornicową wersją uniesionego kciuka, tak więc Danny - po błyskawicznym namyśle - dzwoni do Meki, który najpierw traktuje go jak skończonego wariata, ale w końcu bierze go na poważnie, przyjeżdża na miejsce i ogląda nagranie, i wzywa posiłki. Czego Danny się nie spodziewa, to zjawienia się 5-0, które przejmuje kierowanie całą operacją. Dodając dwa do dwóch, uświadamia sobie, że tamci prawdopodobnie sądzą, iż ci handlarze narkotyków mieli coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Steve'a. Na tym etapie śledztwa myśleli zapewne, że ich przyjaciel nie żyje.

Danny może tylko wcisnąć ręce w kieszenie i krążąc w tę i z powrotem, tęsknie patrzeć z daleka, jak Meka, HPD i Five-0 wkraczają do akcji i aresztują właścicieli statku. Przy pomoście rozlega się gniewny, sfrustrowany plusk i dwie macki chwytają się krawędzi desek, zaś ponad nimi Steve też obserwuje, jak jego zespół skutecznie doprowadza do zatrzymania grupy przemytników. Do Danny'ego dociera, że frustracja, którą czuje, będąc wykluczonym z akcji, musi być podwójnie dokuczliwa dla dowódcy Five-0.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem, kolego. Słuchaj, chyba wiem o kimś, kto być może będzie w stanie ci pomóc. Obiecuję, że dam z siebie wszystko, żeby przywrócić ci normalną postać. Wrócę tutaj, jak tylko z nim pogadam. Nie pakuj się w żadne kłopoty i niedługo się zobaczymy.

Zmusza się do zignorowania niecierpliwego i pełnego nadziei wyrazu ogromnych oczu, które Steve wlepia w niego z ufnością ponad brzegiem pomostu, i szybkim krokiem idzie do swojego samochodu. Musi znaleźć Cioteczkę Pua najszybciej jak to możliwe, zanim Steve skończy jako sushi, ale wcześniej musi wykonać parę telefonów do Jersey. Wsiadając do auta, czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok i zerkając przez przednią szybę, widzi podejrzliwe spojrzenie China Ho Kelly'ego, który po drugiej stronie nabrzeża właśnie pomaga zapakować skutych dilerów do policyjnej furgonetki. "Świetnie", myśli Danny. Jeżeli nie będzie ostrożny, sam skończy za kratkami pod zarzutem porwania funkcjonariusza policji, po prostu dlatego, że raz za razem pojawia się na miejscu przestępstwa wraz ze wszystkimi dowodami.

Wróciwszy do domu, organizuje telefoniczną konferencję ze swoimi babciami w Jersey (obie niedługo skończą po sto lat, lecz ich umysły wciąż są ostre jak brzytwa). Po wyrecytowaniu zapewnień, że był grzecznym chłopcem i dobrze się odżywiał - i wysłuchaniu wyczerpującej reprymendy po włosku i gaelicku za wciskanie kitu - Danny wyjaśnia im naturę kłopotów Steve'a. Kobiety zaczynają mamrotać między sobą, na chwilę zanoszą się rechotliwym śmiechem, a później obiecują, że wyślą mu priorytetem paczkę z paroma rzeczami, które mu pomogą. Ostrzegają go również, żeby był ostrożny. Każda wiedźma, która posiada moc wystarczającą do przetransformowania człowieka w zwierzę - nawet jeśli przy tym jest porządnie szurnięta - jest żywiołem, z którym trzeba się liczyć. Tak więc Danny odkłada słuchawkę z poczuciem, że odrobinę ulżyło mu na duchu i nawet nabrał nadziei, że nie podzieli losu Steve'a-ośmiornicy dryfującego w dokach przystani. Teraz musi jeszcze znaleźć Mamo.

Postawny Hawajczyk prowadzi niewielką wypożyczalnię desek surfingowych na plaży w pobliżu kilku dużych hoteli i widocznie nie narzeka na brak klientów. Danny przez jakiś czas obserwuje go z daleka i czeka, aż mężczyzna zostanie sam, zamykając swój interes. Dopiero wtedy zbliża się do niego z wahaniem. Po długich rozważaniach co ma mu powiedzieć, postanawia, że szczerość będzie najlepszym podejściem.

Uprzejma, obojętna mina, którą krzepki wyspiarz przybiera na widok obcego haole badającego sprawę zaginięcia McGarretta, momentalnie znika, kiedy Danny patrzy mu w oczy i oznajmia, że Steve naraził się Cioteczce Pua i potrzebuje jego pomocy. Gdy tylko do Mamo dociera o czym dokładnie mówi Danny oraz że Danny w istocie usiłuje pomóc małemu Stevie'emu McGarrettowi, który niegdyś czasem trafiał pod jego opiekę, blondyn otrzymuje przyjacielskie klepnięcie w plecy (przez co niemalże ląduje twarzą w piasku) i zostaje zaprowadzony do wygodnego bungalowu Mamo, gdzie wręcz się roi od domowych zwierzaków i wnuków, które całą chmarą rzucają się na swojego roześmianego dziadka, wydając przy tym okrzyki radości, jakby nie widziały go od tygodni.

Pulchna i uśmiechnięta żona Mamo, Emelia, przynosi dla nich świeży pog* i malasadas, po czym delikatnie wygania zgraję trajkoczących dzieciaków z niewielkiego salonu, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by wziąć na ręce pucułowatego malucha, który siedząc na kolanach Danny'ego, próbuje go udusić jego własnym krawatem. Zwolnione miejsce na kolanach Danny'ego natychmiast zostaje ponownie zajęte przez grubą, puszystą kotkę, która z wprawą eksperta dekoruje jego ciemne spodnie białą sierścią i mruczy na niego wyczekująco, aż w końcu Danny kapituluje i zaczyna ją głaskać i drapać po szyi.

Mamo jest zaskakująco nieporuszony całą tą historią z transformacją w ośmiornicę. Tak jak babki Danny'ego, jest pod dużym wrażeniem potencjału mocy, jakiego wymaga rzucenie tak skomplikowanego zaklęcia oraz że utrzymuje się ono od tak dawna. Zwraca również uwagę na ewentualność, której Danny tak właściwie dotychczas nie uwzględniał.

\- Ona może być jedną ze Starszych, brachu. Bardzo potężna, bardzo drażliwa i bardzo niebezpieczna. Łatwo ich urazić i ciężko udobruchać. Jej imię znaczy "kwiat", czyli niewykluczone, że jest jedną z pomniejszych _akua_ mocno związanych z ziemią. Daj mi chwilę, muszę się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Cholera - rzuca ponuro Danny.

Przeczytał część z wypożyczonych książek o hawajskiej mitologii, zatem wie, że bóstwa należące do polinezyjskiego panteonu uwielbiają dawać w kość każdemu, kto okazał się wystarczająco głupi, żeby ich urazić, ale niezbyt się palą do tego, żeby przebaczać. Nachodzi go myśl, że może Steve mógłby się przystosować do bycia ośmiornicą. W końcu był SEALsem, no nie? Czyli musiał już wcześniej lubić wodę. Danny naprawdę nie chce trafić na czarną listę drugorzędnej hawajskiej bogini. Drapie się po nosie, wzdycha ciężko i z roztargnieniem wraca do głaskania kotki, której mruczenie wchodzi na wyższy poziom na znak aprobaty.

Pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie Mamo nuci coś pod nosem i, splótłszy ramiona, wpatruje się przez drzwi lanai w tropikalne kwiaty, bujnie porastające ogród za jego domem. Po jakimś czasie przenosi wzrok na zmęczonego, małego, blondwłosego haole, który siedzi obok niego, i przygląda mu się z uznaniem. To dobrze, że Stevie znalazł takiego dobrego _aikane*_. Już zbyt długo wiódł samotne życie.

Danny przyłapuje się na tym, że mruga sennie, patrząc na jasnokolorowe kwiaty, i że zapada się coraz głębiej w tę olbrzymią, obscenicznie miękką kanapę. Nie może powstrzymać ziewnięcia i usilnie stara się zachować przytomność. Ostatnio miał naprawdę niewiele okazji, żeby się wyspać. Stale towarzyszy mu koszmarna tęsknota za domem i brakuje mu codziennych spotkań z jego małą córeczką, a praca w ochronie z nudów doprowadza go do łez i czuje się przez nią jak wałkoń. Nucenie Mamo, w połączeniu z mruczeniem kota, jest dziwnie kojące. Zanim Danny się spostrzega, jego powieki opadają i odpływa w sen.

Dwie godziny później budzi się z parsknięciem, orientując się, że siedzi wtulony w pluszową kanapę, a kotka pracowicie liże go po brodzie swoim szorstkim jak papier ścierny językiem, natomiast Mamo w dalszym ciągu kontempluje ogród na tyłach domu. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego i w kącikach jego życzliwych oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki rozbawienia - bez wątpienia spowodowanego niezamierzoną drzemką Danny'ego.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zanieść coś w prezencie Cioteczce Pua i prosić ją, by przywróciła Stevie'emu ludzką postać - oznajmia, podczas gdy Danny usiłuje uciec z miękkich objęć nikczemnej kanapy i stanąć na nogi.

Danny patrzy na niego sceptycznie. - Wymyślenie tego zajęło ci dwie godziny? - wykrztusza, przesuwając dłonią po zmierzwionych włosach.

Mamo wzrusza ramionami. - Wyglądałeś na kogoś, kto potrzebował odpoczynku.

Jakąś godzinę później Danny wychodzi z listą "darów", które ma nabyć dla Cioteczki Pua, z obietnicą, że spotka się z Mamo przy Doku nr 6 jutro w południe, oraz z żołądkiem pełnym przepysznych domowych specjałów Emelii. Mała horda dzieci i psów odprowadza go do samochodu, machając i szczekając na pożegnanie. Jego nowa przyjaciółka, kotka Q-Tip, siedzi na słupku przy bramie i pogodnie obserwuje jego odjazd. Danny jest święcie przekonany, że będzie nosił na sobie kocią sierść przez co najmniej tydzień.

Kiedy Danny dociera do domu, nie jest zaskoczony, widząc ekspresową przesyłkę lotniczą czekającą pod drzwiami jego mieszkania. Jego babki nie mają w zwyczaju się obijać, gdy już postanowią coś zrobić, a sprawy toczą się wtedy podejrzanie szybko. Wnosi paczkę do środka, stawia ją na kuchennym stole i ostrożnie otwiera, uważając na ochronne [sigile](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigil) wyrysowane tuszem na pakowym papierze, od których czuje mrowienie w czubkach palców (ich przeznaczeniem jest dopilnować, by wścibscy kurierzy trzymali łapy przy sobie). Wewnątrz znajduje solidną, pękatą szklaną butelkę wypełnioną przezroczystym, połyskującym płynem, w którym wirują zioła i płatki kwiatów. Korek jest starannie zapieczętowany czerwonym woskiem z odciśniętym na nim sigilem trzech splecionych półksiężyców.

W paczce jest jeszcze liścik napisany na pachnącej lawendą papeterii, zwięzły i dosadny: "Zanieś jej też jakieś ładne kwiaty, Danielu, i bądź uprzejmy."

Danny stęka cierpiętniczo i siada ciężko na swojej kanapie, uciskając grzbiet nosa, żeby przepędzić ból głowy. A więc babki przysłały butelkę swojego najlepszego domowego bimbru jako prezent dla starożytnej hawajskiej bogini - i z jakiegoś powodu Danny'emu po prostu się nie widzi, żeby to się miało udać. Bądź co bądź, czytał o Pele i doprawdy nie ma ochoty wpakować się w awanturę z pijaną boginią ziemi, ponieważ gdyby ziścił się najgorszy scenariusz, jego przyszłość mogłaby się wypełnić grzybami kiełkującymi w niecenzuralnych miejscach albo aktywnymi wulkanami. Kusi go, żeby zignorować cały tej bajzel, ale wtedy przypomina sobie smutne oczy Steve'a-ośmiornicy - i doprawdy nie może dopuścić, żeby ten nieszczęsny facet został ośmiornicą przez resztę życia, jeśli potrafi temu zaradzić. Danny posępnie podejrzewa, że tę skłonność do wtrącania się w cudze sprawy odziedziczył bezpośrednio po swojej matce i jej przodkach.

Następnego dnia spotyka się z Mamo w pobliżu doków, ostrożnie niosąc swoją część _ho'okupu*_. Większość przedpołudnia spędził na poszukiwaniach najpiękniejszych _lei_ i najlepszych czekoladek w całym Honolulu, jako dodatek do babcinego podarunku w postaci magicznego samogonu, z kolei Mamo przyniósł wiązankę świeżych zielonych liści [kordyliny](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kordylina_krzewiasta), które - jak zapewnia Danny'ego - są tradycyjnym i wyrażającym szacunek darem dla miejscowych bóstw. Kiedy ją znajdują, Cioteczka Pua łowi ryby z nabrzeża, a poobijany wózek sklepowy wypełniony jej dobytkiem stoi niedaleko.

Na widok Danny'ego jej twarz wykrzywia grymas niechęci, lecz Mamo zwraca się do niej łagodnie i z poważaniem, a Danny pilnuje, by trzymać swój niewyparzony język za zębami, dopóki Cioteczka nie raczy się do niego odezwać. Kiedy Mamo przywołuje go skinieniem ręki, Danny kuca przed Cioteczką, składając swoje podarki, i wstawia się za Steve'em, delikatnie uzasadniając, że Steve jest synem tych wysp oraz dobrym człowiekiem, tylko tak mocno skupia się na pogoni za sprawiedliwością, że zapomina o dobrych manierach, a mężczyźni, których Steve ścigał, byli bardzo złymi ludźmi, którzy przywozili na wyspy broń i narkotyki, szerząc ból i niezgodę, szkodząc miejscowej ludności, a zwłaszcza naiwnej młodzieży.

Cioteczka Pua przez kilka długich minut wpatruje się w jego szczerą twarz zmrużonymi oczami, po czym rozpogadza się i przyjmuje złożone dary, natychmiast układając nowe _lei_ na swoim kapeluszu i ramionach, otwierając pudełko czekoladek i promieniejąc z zachwytu nad butelką z alkoholem. Od razu też ją odkorkowuje, wdycha bogaty aromat, pociąga zdrowy łyk i wzdycha z rozkoszą, a potem lekko beka. Wreszcie klepie Danny'ego po plecach - z taką siłą, że ten niemal spada z nabrzeża - i zwraca się do Mamo długim, melodyjnym potokiem słów, które brzmią jak instrukcje dla Danny'ego, którego znajomość podstaw hawajskiego obejmuje "aloha", "mahalo" i "malasadas".

Mamo dziękuje jej wylewnie i obaj przezornie się wycofują, zostawiając Cioteczkę Pua, by cieszyła się swoimi podarkami. Idąc z powrotem wzdłuż pomostu, słyszą za plecami, jak zaczyna po cichu recytować śpiewną inkantację, i mają wrażenie, że bryza reaguje na to westchnieniem, a fale w odpowiedzi szemrzą pod deskami. Mamo klepie Danny'ego w plecy i żwawo przyspiesza kroku, posyłając Danny'emu promienny uśmiech.

\- Dobra robota! Teraz musimy znaleźć Stevie'ego i zdjąć z niego ten urok!

Danny truchta obok niego, wymachując rękami w rosnącym podnieceniu.

\- Jak? Powiedziała ci jak? Jak mamy zdjąć z niego urok?

\- Cioteczka mówi, że mamy wyłowić go z wody, a potem już będziesz wiedział, co masz zrobić.

\- Ja?! - głos Danny'ego przybiera skrzekliwą tonację. - Skąd będę wiedział, co robić?

Mamo wzrusza beztrosko ramionami, więc obaj zmierzają dalej w stronę Doku nr 6, czyli ostatniej znanej kryjówki Steve'a. Są już w połowie drogi, kiedy słyszą przeszywający wrzask, a po chwili pełne oburzenia: "Moja torebka! On mi ukradł torebkę!"

Zostawiając Mamo z tyłu, Danny rzuca się naprzód z zamiarem schwytania młodocianego złodzieja, który biegnie prosto na nich, ściskając pod pachą dużą damską torebkę, jakby to była piłka futbolowa. Jego ucieczkę utrudnia to, że chłopak bez przerwy zerka przez ramię, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na tego, kto go goni.

Danny hamuje z poślizgiem i sam wytrzeszcza oczy, ponieważ nie co dzień widzi się wielką niebieską ośmiornicę w żółtym przemysłowym wózku do sprzątania, która - używając mopa i miotły zamiast "wioseł" - toczy się żwawo wzdłuż nabrzeża w pościgu za nieletnim złodziejem torebek i jednocześnie kilkoma wolnymi ramionami energicznie ciska produktami czyszczącymi w tego niedoszłego rabusia.

Danny musi przyznać, że Steve piekielnie dobrze celuje, gdy pełna butelka amoniaku elegancko trafia w tylną część kolana dzieciaka, a ten ze skowytem leci na łeb na szyję i ląduje jak oszołomiona kupka nieszczęścia u stóp Danny'ego. Blondyn w dwie sekundy zakuwa go w kajdanki (taki stary nawyk - Danny zawsze ma w kieszeni parę kajdanek) i odruchowo przekazuje odzyskaną torebkę wraz z dzieciakiem w ręce bardzo rozbawionego Mamo, a następnie obraca się do Steve'a, zastanawiając się jak, do diabła, wyjaśni to zdarzenie oburzonej turystce oraz policjantom, którzy, jak zauważył, zbliżali się od końca nabrzeża. Danny widzi też, że lazurowy kolor Steve'a pulsuje nerwowo plamami ceglanej czerwieni - a może to tylko efekt niedawnego wysiłku?

Tak czy owak, musi prędko zabrać Steve'a w jakieś ustronne miejsce, bo dostrzega, że od zacumowanej niedaleko łodzi idzie ku nim grupa zaciekawionych rybaków, wyraźnie skorych do pomocy, niosąc przerażająco ostre harpuny i kusze. Mamo podchodzi do niego i mówi:

\- Zostaw to mnie. Ty zajmij się Steviem, brachu.

Po czym rusza zdecydowanym krokiem wzdłuż nabrzeża - jedną ręką trzymając oniemiałego, skołowanego dzieciaka za kołnierzyk niczym krnąbrnego kota, a w drugiej niosąc torebkę - na spotkanie policjantów.

Danny wyrzuca ramiona w górę i zerka ku niebu, nieszczególnie oczekując stamtąd pomocy, ale, no wiecie, czasami byłoby miło, gdyby piorun uderzył w odpowiednie miejsce. Obraca się do Steve'a, który nadal tkwi wygodnie w swoim sprzątającym pojeździe pościgowym i teraz wygląda na niezmiernie zadowolonego z siebie, przybierając szczególnie usatysfakcjonowany kobaltowy odcień.

\- Co ci do łba strzeliło? Chcesz skończyć jako sushi? Czy ty nie wiesz, co znaczy "nie rzucać się w oczy"? Ktoś mógł cię zabić, ty wielki, zdurniały półgłówku... _gakkk_!

Danny nagle zostaje opleciony co najmniej czterema stanowczymi mackami i oderwany od ziemi, prosto w entuzjastyczne ośmiornicowe objęcia, przez co jego twarz wchodzi w bliski kontakt z bardzo zarozumiałym głowonogiem. Przypomina mu to całowanie mokrego worka z grochem, więc zachłystuje się powietrzem i zaczyna wymachiwać rękami, i obaj tracą równowagę - łącznie z wózkiem i całą resztą - i staczają się z krawędzi nabrzeża, by z głośnym pluskiem wpaść do wody poniżej.

Parskając, Danny czuje, że tonie - i krzywi się boleśnie, kiedy trzonek mopa uderza go w głowę - więc zaczyna wierzgać nogami i machać rękami, próbując sobie przypomnieć gdzie jest góra i rozpaczliwie usiłując nie wciągnąć wody do płuc. Zanim udaje mu się zorientować w sytuacji, para silnych ramion owija się wokół niego i zostaje sprawnie pociągnięty ku powierzchni kilkoma potężnymi kopnięciami długich opalonych nóg.

Wypluwa wodę z ust, prycha z oburzeniem i otwiera oczy, by ujrzeć roześmiane niebieskie tęczówki i bardzo nagiego Steve'a McGarretta, który uśmiecha się do niego i wraz z nim unosi się na powierzchni wody obok nabrzeża. Najwidoczniej Danny jakimś cudem zdołał zdjąć z niego zaklęcie albo Cioteczka Pua zrobiła się wspaniałomyślna. Zanim ma szansę się odezwać, dwie duże dłonie obejmują jego zaskoczoną twarz, a miękkie wargi przywierają do jego warg, i Danny zostaje wciągnięty w pocałunek, który pozbawia go resztek oddechu. Otworzywszy oczy, znowu widzi uśmiechniętego Steve'a i zauważa, że Steve w ludzkiej postaci ma taką samą zarozumiałą minę jak Steve-głowonóg i że teraz wygląda na szczególnie zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Czyli to jest najlepszy sposób, żeby cię uciszyć. Będę o tym pamiętać - stwierdza ochrypłym głosem Steve, promieniejąc z radości. Jego twarz znajduje się tak blisko, że Danny widzi dokładnie jego niedorzecznie długie rzęsy i różne odcienie błękitu i zieleni w jego oczach.

Zanim Danny'emu wraca przytomność umysłu i może odpowiedzieć, przerywa im Mamo w towarzystwie kilku rybaków i policjantów, po czym w mgnieniu oka obaj ze Steve'em zostają wyłowieni z oceanu oraz zaopatrzeni w ręczniki - zaś w przypadku Steve'a także w parę bermudów, żeby mógł chronić swoją przyzwoitość - a następnie Steve gładko wyjaśnia, że był więziony na jakimś statku i dopiero niedawno udało mu się uciec i ruszyć wpław do brzegu (oraz że nie, ani on, ani Danny nie widzieli wielkiej niebieskiej ośmiornicy w kuble od mopa, ha-ha, czy wyście jarali _pakalolo_?), a Danny zauważył go takiego wyczerpanego i wskoczył do wody, żeby pomóc mu wyjść na brzeg itd, itd, itd.

Jednym słowem, Steve jest nadzwyczaj dobrym kłamcą jak na funkcjonariusza organu ochrony porządku publicznego.

Błyskawicznie pojawia się również Five-0 i Steve trafia w ramiona piszczącej z radości Kono, uśmiechniętego China i olbrzymiego faceta nazwiskiem Grover, a potem zgarnia go kłębiący się chaos znajomych, przyjaciół i ekipy reporterów, zanim Danny zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Wciąż ociekając wodą, z przemoczonymi butami w ręku, Danny bez słowa pozwala Mamo odprowadzić się do swojego zaparkowanego samochodu. To był długi dzień i nagle Danny marzy tylko o gorącym prysznicu, zimnym piwie i drzemce. Mamo poklepuje go po ramieniu, gratuluje mu dobrze wykonanej roboty, przypomina stanowczo, żeby pozostał w kontakcie, i idzie w swoją stronę.

Następnego dnia wszystkie serwisy informacyjne trąbią o cudownej ucieczce Steve'a z rąk załogi dilerów narkotyków (którzy obecnie znajdują się w areszcie), jego zdjęcie, na którym stoi uśmiechnięty obok uradowanego gubernatora, publikują wszystkie możliwe media, i absolutnie nikt nie wspomina ani słowem o kiepsko opłacanym pracowniku ochrony ani o wielkiej niebieskiej ośmiornicy, która ostatnimi czasy grasowała w dokach.

Danny wmawia sobie, że wcale nie jest rozczarowany oraz że tamten entuzjastyczny pocałunek oczywiście nic nie znaczył. Bądź co bądź, gdyby sam spędził wiele tygodni jako gigantyczna ośmiornica, też pocałowałby pierwszą osobę, którą by ujrzał po odzyskaniu ludzkiej postaci. Tak więc Danny nie zapomina wysłać swoim babkom ich ulubionych kwiatów i czekoladek za ich pomoc i dobre rady, zręcznie udziela wymijających odpowiedzi na ich pytania odnośnie Steve'a (którego one najwidoczniej uważają teraz za partnera Danny'ego) i zawsze się pilnuje, by być uprzejmym wobec Cioteczki Pua, jeśli ją widuje podczas swoich patroli. Jego nudny żywot jako pracownika ochrony trwa dalej. Nawet weekend z jego ukochaną Grace nie potrafi podnieść go na duchu.

Dwa tygodnie później siedzi przy stoliku w ogródku restauracji w Hiltonie, zgrzytając zębami i usiłując opanować swój temperament, podczas gdy jego była żona z wyższością popija herbatę, siedząc naprzeciwko niego. Danny ma powyżej uszu słuchania jej pieprzenia i jedyne co może zrobić to trzymać gębę na kłódkę, żeby z miejsca nie przekląć jej do wszystkich diabłów albo jeszcze lepiej - nie zadzwonić do swoich babek w Jersey z prośbą o rzucenie na nią jakiegoś wrednego uroku. Obie nestorki nigdy nie darzyły Rachel sympatią i teraz Danny wie dlaczego. Jej snobizm, arogancja i zadufanie tylko przybrały na sile odkąd wżeniła się w fortunę Stana, a przed chwilą poinformowała Danny'ego, że zamierza wystąpić do sądu o przyznanie jej pełnej opieki nad Grace i że najlepszym dla niego rozwiązaniem - "skoro najwyraźniej nie posiadasz odpowiednich środków, Danielu" - będzie nadstawić się i dać się wyruchać bez walki.

Danny zaciska pięści pod stołem i bierze głęboki oddech, jednak zanim zdąży otworzyć usta i powiedzieć coś, czego może później żałować, czyjaś duża dłoń ląduje na jego ramieniu i ściska go uspokajająco, a głęboki głos z wielką satysfakcją oznajmia:

\- Tutaj jesteś, Danno!

I komandor Stephen J. McGarrett w kompletnym mundurze galowym udekorowanym kolekcją błyszczących odznaczeń sadowi się na krześle obok Danny'ego jakby miał do tego pełne prawo, po czym posyła Rachel czarujący, rekini uśmiech.

\- Pani musi być Rachel, Danny dużo mi o pani opowiadał.

Mrużąc oczy, Rachel patrzy na niego i odpowiada chłodno:

\- Doprawdy? Bo o panu w ogóle nie wspominał.

I od tego się zaczyna.

W ciągu następnego kwadransa - pełnego jadowitych, ciętych złośliwości ze strony Rachel oraz stoickich, cynicznych odpowiedzi Steve'a - Danny dowiaduje się, że jest teraz cenionym członkiem elitarnej jednostki specjalnej gubernatora, że partneruje Steve'owi, a sam gubernator uważa go za bliskiego przyjaciela. Innymi słowy, jest kimś, kogo lepiej nie wkurwiać, ponieważ ma wysoko postawionych przyjaciół na całej wyspie i byłoby szkoda, gdyby przypadkiem Stan nagle stracił wszystkie swoje ważne budowlane kontrakty, bo jego firma przestała spełniać wymagania do tej roboty, a poza tym, ojej, wygląda na to, że Stan jednak nie kupi tego upatrzonego kawałka pierwszorzędnego terenu, w związku z faktem, iż w tym miejscu stała niegdyś starożytna świątynia poświęcona pewnej mało znanej hawajskiej bogini ziemi.

Danny ma wrażenie, że ogląda mecz tenisa, w którym zamiast piłek śmigają kule ognia, i niemal nadwyręża sobie szyję, próbując za nimi nadążyć. Dziesięć minut później rozwścieczona Rachel, zaciskając usta, rzuca swoją serwetkę na stolik, po czym - skinąwszy ozięble głową do Danny'ego oraz obdarzywszy Steve'a piorunującym spojrzeniem - oddala się dumnym krokiem. Steve ignoruje jej odejście i ze spokojem sączy wysokiego tropikalnego drinka, którego postawiła przed nim kelnerka, uśmiechając się do niego i mrugając zalotnie.

Rozdziawiając usta, Danny patrzy z oburzeniem na tego zarozumiałego drania i próbuje wykrztusić słowa protestu, które jednak nie chcą mu przejść przez gardło. Czuje się trochę jak niewiasta, którą ocalono przed smokiem bez jej zgody. Jego ręce zaczynają ciąć powietrze, aż w końcu jeden palec celuje prosto w nos Steve'a i Danny'emu udaje się warknąć:

\- Co. Do. Diabła? "Danno"? Skąd tyś to wytrzasnął? Poza tym, nie przypominam sobie, żebym wstąpił do Five-0! I wcale NIE trzeba mnie ratować ze szponów tej harpii, która jest moją byłą żoną, dzięki wielkie! Sam potrafię walczyć o swoje cholerne sprawy, Steven!

Steve tylko upija następny łyk swojego drinka i unosi brwi.

\- Teraz nie będziesz musiał, Danno. Jesteśmy partnerami, a partnerzy wspierają się nawzajem. Potrzebowałem trochę czasu, żeby uporządkować ten bajzel w dokach i odpowiednio przeprosić Cioteczkę Pua, ale teraz jestem tutaj i już wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby Rachel odebrała ci Grace.

Danny milknie raptownie i ze zdumieniem przygląda się spokojnej twarzy mężczyzny siedzącego obok niego, zastanawiając się jakie dokładnie informacje trafiły do dossier, które Steve pracowicie zgromadził na jego temat. Zapisuje sobie w pamięci, że musi sprawdzić czy w jego mieszkaniu i samochodzie nie ma ukrytego podsłuchu.

\- Z tobą jest coś nie tak. Wiesz o tym, no nie?

Steve po prostu posyła mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Czy chciałbyś teraz obejrzeć swoje nowe biuro, Danny?

Oszołomiony, Danny nie stawia żadnego oporu, kiedy Steve zarzuca mu na ramiona swoją długą rękę i eskortuje go do siedziby Five-0, pierwszorzędnie zlokalizowanej w Pałacu Iolani. Jego nowe biuro rzeczywiście jest bardzo przyjemne, z najnowocześniejszym komputerem i całkiem nowymi, szykownymi meblami. Oczami wyobraźni Danny już widzi oprawioną w ramkę fotografię Gracie, ustawioną starannie na blacie biurka. Steve z dumą przedstawia go pozostałym członkom zespołu, którzy wydają się być szczerze zachwyceni mogąc go poznać oraz mówią mu, że bardzo się cieszą, że do nich dołączy, zaś jego pomoc w znalezieniu dowodu w sprawie zniknięcia Steve'a była nieoceniona. Najwidoczniej Danny przyciągnął uwagę samego gubernatora, na którym teczka Danny'ego wywarła ogromne wrażenie.

Danny podejrzewa, że owo "przyciągnięcie uwagi" polegało na tym, że jego akta osobowe z HPD zostały podrzucone na biurko gubernatora własnoręcznie przez Steve'a, który dzięki błyskawicznemu rozbiciu dużej siatki przestępczej zajmującej się przemytem i handlem narkotykami - co zaowocowało aresztowaniem kilku znanych terrorystów i skonfiskowaniem kilku milionów dolarów nielegalnych funduszy - praktycznie zasłużył sobie na miano złotego chłopca. Kusi go, by się temu sprzeciwić, jednak rzuciwszy okiem na swoją nową pensję i pakiet świadczeń socjalnych oraz otrzymawszy kluczyki do fantastycznego nowego Camaro, które miało zostać jego pojazdem służbowym, Danny podejmuje mądrą decyzję, żeby trzymać dziób na kłódkę.

Bądź co bądź, nie chce przypadkowo obrazić Cioteczki Pua, bo przecież absolutnie nie było mowy, że ten nieoczekiwany uśmiech fortuny wynikał z naturalnej kolei rzeczy. Fart Danny'ego zwyczajnie nie jest aż taki dobry.

Parę tygodni później obaj ze Steve'em spacerują wzdłuż skraju prywatnej plaży McGarretta, szukając chwili wytchnienia po przepysznej kolacji z grilla, którą Steve zorganizował dla całego zespołu na swoim lanai. Były to jedne z najaktywniejszych, a zarazem - chociaż Danny nie zamierza tego przyznawać - najbardziej ekscytujących tygodni w jego życiu. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy czuł się zaangażowany i skupiony na danej chwili, nie wspominając o upojeniu adrenaliną po kilku jeżących włosy na głowie pościgach samochodowych ze Steve'em za kierownicą. No i nie ma nic lepszego niż uganianie się za uzbrojonymi po zęby złodziejami, żeby spalić poranne malasadas.

Danny nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiego partnera jak Steve. Ten facet posiada kompetencje społeczne godne neandertalczyka wymieszane z chłopięcym urokiem, skoncentrowany entuzjazm i imponujący zestaw umiejętności. Bez wahania pakuje się w sytuacje, których Danny woli unikać za wszelką cenę, używa granatów do otwierania zamkniętych drzwi, zamiast posłużyć się nakazem, wrzuca podejrzanych do klatek otoczonych przez rekiny i przyczynił się do tego, że Danny został postrzelony już w pierwszym tygodniu pracy.

Ze Steve'em McGarrettem nigdy nie jest nudno.

A jednak, jakimś cudem, pasują do siebie. Sprzeczają się bezustannie i o wszystko - począwszy od prawidłowych policyjnych procedur, poprzez "kto ma się zająć papierkową robotą", a skończywszy na tym ile malasadas wolno Danny'emu zjeść na śniadanie. Mimo to, dokądkolwiek Steve by nie poszedł, Danny nie odstępuje go na krok i jest jego wsparciem, a pod tym wszystkim tętni niesłabnący puls czystego fizycznego pożądania, które raz za razem przyprawia Danny'ego o rumieńce i odbiera mu mowę.

Dogadują się ze sobą w takim stopniu, jaki niewiele par po ślubie osiąga w ciągu całego życia. Dla Danny'ego to wręcz niepokojące, zwłaszcza odkąd co najmniej raz w tygodniu słyszy pytanie - zarówno z ust innych gliniarzy, jak i przestępców - od jak dawna są małżeństwem, a jego babki zaczęły regularnie wydzwaniać i dawać mu do zrozumienia, że oczekują z niecierpliwością, aby "Daniel przedstawił im swojego kawalera" oraz "Chryste, Danielu, ileż można czekać?, żadna z nas nie staje się młodsza".

Słońce zachodzi ponad falami, które moczą ich bose stopy, i tak oto kończy się kolejny perfekcyjny, tropikalny dzień w raju. Danny unosi twarz na spotkanie chłodnej bryzy i wzdycha z radością. Dawno już nie czuł takiego zadowolenia. Kiedy Steve się zatrzymuje, Danny również przystaje, a wtedy Steve odwraca się do niego i z wymownym uśmieszkiem na przystojnej twarzy obraca w swoich długich palcach czerwony kwiat hibiskusa, po czym przybliża się o krok i ostrożnie umieszcza kwiatek za lewym uchem Danny'ego.

W odpowiedzi na tę niemą deklarację brwi Danny'ego unoszą się prawie do linii jego włosów.

\- Kwiaty? Serio, Steve? Czy muszę ci przypomnieć, że nie jestem jakąś delikatną, cnotliwą wyspiarką?

Steve tylko obdarza go tym swoim szerokim, uszczęśliwionym uśmiechem, któremu nie sposób się oprzeć, a Danny nagle sobie uświadamia, że stoją bardzo blisko siebie - na tyle blisko, że czuje ciepło promieniujące z ciała Steve'a i dostrzega jak podkręcają się jego absurdalnie długie rzęsy. Mruga, gdy Steve nachyla się ku niemu, potężne ręce owijają się lekko wokół jego ramion, nosy ocierają się o siebie, a miękkie, uśmiechnięte usta całują go najsłodszym z pocałunków. Nie wiedząc kiedy, odchyla głowę i reaguje odruchowo, chociaż jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie całował się romantycznie z innym mężczyzną.

Pomimo różnicy wzrostu tutaj też pasują do siebie idealnie, pod każdym względem, który ma znaczenie.

Ich pocałunki stają się coraz głębsze i mija trochę czasu, zanim niechętnie odrywają się od siebie, oddychając z niewielkim wysiłkiem. Wargi Danny'ego są nabrzmiałe i mrowią, oczy Steve'a są ciemne z pożądania.

Wzdychając z satysfakcją, Steve obejmuje Danny'ego ramieniem i przyciąga go blisko do swego boku (gdzie Danny pasuje wprost doskonale), a następnie obaj zgodnym ruchem zawracają w kierunku domu, idąc wolno wzdłuż plaży. Steve nie ma zamiaru nigdzie się spieszyć - to pierwsza i jedyna runda zalotów, jaką planuje zrealizować.

Danny oczywiście nie potrafi długo milczeć, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Podnosi rękę, by dotknąć czerwonego kwiatu, który nadal tkwi za jego uchem, i lgnąc bliżej do Steve'a, zerka ku górze na jego przystojną twarz.

\- Więc o co chodzi z tym kwiatkiem? Czy to jakiś tajemny kod? Teraz oficjalnie przestałem być do wzięcia? - Nagle podejrzliwie mruży oczy. - Czekaj, czekaj! Czy ty się do mnie zalecasz, McGarrett? Cioteczka Pua nakłoniła cię do tego?

Steve czuje, jak jego wargi rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu, kiedy dłonie Danny'ego zaczynają latać w powietrzu i rozpoczyna się jego monolog - coś o poczuciu męskości i kwiatach, i "co ci nie pasuje w przyzwoitym bukiecie róż, Steven?" itd, itd, itd - jednak Danny zostawia w spokoju jego kwiat hibiskusa, więc Steve uśmiecha się promiennie do swojego partnera, a już niedługo kochanka i (jeśli Bogowie i Boginie pozwolą) życiowego partnera, i posyła z wiatrem nieme podziękowanie do pomniejszej, niemal zapomnianej bogini ziemi, która ofiarowała mu najwspanialszy prezent w jego życiu. Spędzenie długich, frustrujących tygodni jako ośmiornica zdecydowanie było tego warte - dzięki temu zdobył Danny'ego.

Kiedy zbliżają się do ciepłych świateł jego lanai, gdzie zgromadzeni przy stole członkowie jego nowej rodziny i zespołu ciągle jeszcze rozmawiają z rozbawieniem, lekki powiew wiatru mierzwi mu włosy i drażni się z nim delikatnym zapachem białego imbiru, i Steve mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy ciche kobiece chichotanie. W tym momencie, po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, Steve ma poczucie, że nareszcie jest w domu.

 

____________________________________

* nana - z włoskiego: babcia // (le) streghe - z włoskiego: czarownice, wiedźmy (l.pojed. - la strega)

* wiedźmy-szamanki - oryg. _hedge witches and cunning women and men_ \- jeśli ktoś zna polskie słownictwo w tym temacie, to proszę się odezwać, bo ja nawet z google nic nie zdziałałam. A ta moja improwizacja o 'wiedźmach-szamankach' wzięła się stąd, że "hedge witches" wg niektórych źródeł specjalizowały się w komunikowaniu z 'innymi światami', a "cunning women and men" zajmowali się uzdrawianiem/ziołolecznictwem i tym podobnymi praktycznymi 'czarami', czyli z połączenia medium i znachorki wyszła mi szamanka ;p

* pog - napój z soku tropikalnych owoców: Passion fruit-Orange-Guava (marakuja-pomarańcza-[gujawa](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gujawa))

* aikane - dobry przyjaciel albo patrner w sensie romantycznym

* ho'okupu - dary, ofiara, trybut

 

 


End file.
